Shuffle Challenge: Sailor Moon Redux
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. BerylxJadeite pairing. Mostly angst, some fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Apparently I fail at counting because the first four shuffle challenges I posted only had 9 drabbles each... so I'll be doing new ones for each of those fandoms, with different prompts/pairings. (Gravitation and Kill Bill are the other ones I'll be posting a 2nd shuffle challenge for. Already posted KKM Redux.)**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Sailor Moon Redux --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

I'm going with a BerylxJadeite pairing this time. All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- blink 182, "Don't Leave Me" -

He was hesitant to confess his feelings, because she was his queen and he was only a general in her army.

Then she went and fell in love with the Prince of the Earth Kingdom... and even though she was scorned by the Prince, Jadeite realized that he was too late to have any hope of winning her affections.

* * *

Infected Mushroom, "Selec'ta"

She jumped a little when someone laid their hands on her shoulders.

"My Queen, you shouldn't be here," a familiar voice whispered quietly in her ear. "It's bad enough that the Earth Prince is sneaking off to the Moon, but if you're caught here..." His voice trailed off.

She turned to face him.

"Jadeite..."

His concern for her was visibly apparent in his worried expression, as well as something else... _affection_?

"Take me home," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms.

[This song is long so I got to take my time with this one.]

* * *

- Weezer, "Glorious Day" -

"_Forget_ about Prince Endymion," he said, pushing her back against the wall to keep her from leaving. "You know he's in love with the Moon Princess. He can never be yours." She started to protest, to push him away, but he strengthened his hold and continued. "I am. I always have been yours, and always will be."

[I cheated and kept writing partway into the next song.]

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Pletzturra" -

He tried, but not hard enough... And she cast him into eternal sleep.

[so yeah, I went with canon anime events for this one. I used up part of the song finishing the one before this one, but it's long. And weird. And has no lyrics.]

* * *

- Three Days Grace, "Just Like You" -

The Prince's rejection is what caused her to turn evil. And Jadeite felt he had no choice but to follow her down the Dark path. Otherwise, he would never be able to protect his queen again.

[I kind of went opposite of the song's lyric's with this one.]

* * *

- Megadeth, "The Disintegrators" -

Dying by being purified by Sailor Moon's crescent wand would have been less humiliating than being cast into eternal sleep for his failures...

[metal does not go well with a romantic theme...]

* * *

- Lisa Germano, "From a Shell" -

_There is love, there is love to be found in the worst way, in the worst way, in the worst way_.

She offered the Earth Prince the chance to unite their two kingdoms.

_But the world fell down with some people still around_.

He refused, and her heart slowly filled with darkness.

_With the gods all gone and their souls making sounds_.

Her obsession with the Earth Prince blinded her to the love she could have had, if she had only chosen to accept it.

[lyrics in italics. An absolutely beautiful song. If you haven't heard it before, look for it on Youtube.]

* * *

- AFI, "A Story At Three" -

"... but everything was alright because Sailor Moon defeated the evil queen," King Endymion finished the story.

"Tell it again, daddy," the little princess begged.

He'd left out the part about Beryl becoming enemies with the Moon Kingdom AFTER he'd rejected the not-yet-evil queen's affections...

[strayed a bit from theme, but with that song I had to!!]

* * *

- Band of Skulls, "Friends" -

As a queen, Beryl never had friends. Loyal subjects, servants... but no friends. That was another reason she hated Sailor Moon. Because the four senshi who followed Sailor Moon's leadership were also _friends_ with their leader.

Beryl's subjects would never dare do something like try to be friendly with her. Not even Jadeite was _that _bold.

* * *

- The Donnas, "Perfect Stranger" -

The masked stranger she met at the party provided a perfect distraction from her broken heart...

Imagine her surprise when she woke up the next morning in the arms of someone she recognized very well.

-end-

**A/N: ****Reviews are love. **


End file.
